tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Ratchet bro)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Ratchet bro) ist eine neue TMNT Serie des Users Ratchet bro. Die Serie fieng am 9. August 2014 an. thumb|Serienlogo Staffeln Es gibt 1 Staffel und es kommen keine weitere da das hier die 1.Phase der Serien des Users Ratchet bro alias Rocket 543 ist.Die 2.Phase beginnt mit Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:Civil War Episoden Specials Es kommen mehehre doppelfolgenspecials Episoden Ausstrahlung Die ausstrahlungen von Episoden werden an Samstage und sonntage,Feiertage und in den Ferien stattfinden Theme Song Der Song wurde direkt von der 2012 Animationsserie überarbeitet aber der song taucht nicht in den einzelnen Episoden auf. Text:'''Bearbeiten Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtle power! Here we go! It's the lean, green, ninja team On the scene,cool teens doing ninja things So extreme, out of the sewers like laser beams Get rocked with the shell-shocked pizza kings Can't stop these radical dudes The secret of the ooze made the chosen few Emerge from the shadows to make their move The good guys win and the bad guys lose Leonardo's the leader in blue, Does anything it takes to get his ninjas through Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines Raphael has the most attitude on the team Michelangelo,he's one of a kind, And you know just where to find him when it's Party time Master splinter taught them every single skill They need To be one lean, mean, green incredible team Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Teenage mutant ninja turtles Heroes in a half shell Turtles power! Ideen Ihr könnt mir ideen und Wünsche in die Komentare schreiben und ich werde die wünsche wahrscheinlich machen. Episoden Staffel 1:Kraang Invasion :: '''Episode 1: Tiger Claw Strikes Back (Tiger Claw schlägt zurück) :: Episode 2: Mutant Team Unlimited Part 1 (Das Mutanten Team ist unbegrenzt Part 1) :: Episode 3: Mutant Team Unlimited Part 2 (Das Mutanten Team ist unbegrenzt Part 2 :: Episode 4: The Legend of Oruko Saki (Die Legende des Oruko Saki) :: Episode 5: All 4 One (Alle Für einen) :: Episode 6: DEATH OF A TURTLE!!! (Spikes Mutation)thumb|338px :: Episode 7: Metalhead will have Revenge of The Kraang (Metalhead Kehrt Zurück) :: Episode 8: Other Dimensions (Andere Dimensionen) :: Episode 9: Newtralizer Return (Newtralizers rückehr) :: Episode 10: The City is in Down Part 1 (New Yorks Untergang Part 1) :: Episode 11: The City is in Down Part 2 (New Yorks Untergang Part 2) :: Episode 12:The New Yorker School is in Danger (Das Projekt der Kraang)' :: '''Episode 13: New Enemies (Neue Feinde)' :: Episode 14: A far far Galaxy Part 1 (Es war ein mal... Part 1) :: Episode 15: A far far Galaxy Part 2 (Es war ein mal... Part 2) :: Episode 16: Fishface and Rahzar Change The Side (Andere Seiten) :: Episode 17: Battle Nexus! (Kampf in Nexus) :: Episode 18:Turtles in Time Part 1(Zeitreise Part 1) :: Episode 19:Turtles in Time Part 2(Zeitreise Part 2) : Episode 20:Adagio for Leo(Der Untergang von Leonardo) : : Episode 21:How everything began Part 1(Die Falle Teil 1) : : Episode 22:How everything began Part 2(Die Falle Teil 2) : : : :: : : :: Trivia * Die Serie ist auf 1 Staffel auselegt. * Die Episoden erhalten auch deutsche Namen die allerdings keine orginalgetreue Übersetzung der Englischen sind. * Pro Staffel werden immer Bilder zu den Ninja Turtles hinzugefügt vielleicht auch von ein Paar Mutanten * Jede Staffel bekommt einen eigenen Namen * Die ersten 4 Episoden sind der Einstieg zur Serie also die Folgen "Tiger Claw Strikes Back","Mutant Team Unlimited Part 1 und 2" und "The Legend of Oroku Saki * Die Folge How Everything began soll die geschichte der Einzelnen Turtles erzählen was sie alles vor hatten und wie sie sich kennen lernten und wo sie wohnten.Und Ein Leo Klon kommt dort zum erstenmal vor Kategorie:Ratchet bros serie